Unexpected Confessions
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Als Hermine ihn bittet, sie mit Malfoy zu verkuppeln, denkt Harry, der Tag könnte nicht seltsamer weitergehen. Er hatte sich geirrt. Denn plötzlich gesteht Malfoy etwas und die Situation ändert sich völlig. HPDM Slash


Summary: Als Hermine ihn bittet, sie mit Malfoy zu verkuppeln, denkt Harry, der Tag könnte nicht seltsamer weitergehen. Harry ist Malfoys Verhalten nicht geheuer, er will's genauer wissen. Doch dann macht auch Malfoy ein Geständnis und Harry muss sich eingestehen, dass er sich geirrt hat. Es wird noch seltsamer. Aber sind Veränderungen und Eingeständnisse nicht doch etwas tolles? Kommt drauf an, wo sie hinführen...

Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash-Story, genauer gesagt Harry/Draco. Wenn dies gegen eure Moralvorstellungen verstößt, geht bitte wieder. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.

**Unexpected Confessions **

**Heute liegt etwas merkwürdiges in der Luft**

_**xxx**_

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Hermine. Auf keinen Fall." Harry war sich sicher, dass er seine beste Freundin falsch verstanden hatte.

„Ach komm, ich helfe euch so oft, wenn ihr mit den Hausaufgaben spät dran seid, da kannst du mir doch dieses eine Mal einen Gefallen tun."

„Ja, als ob du Ron und mir nicht seit mindestens zwei Jahren erzählst, dass du uns nicht mehr helfen willst und wir jederzeit damit rechnen müssen, dass du's wahr machst."

„Wenn ich wirklich mit ihm zusammenkomme, helfe ich dir bis zu den Prüfungen. Versprochen."

„Das ist ein faires Angebot. Da überlege ich mir sogar, ob ich den Anblick von dir zusammen mit Malfoy ertragen könnte. Aber wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass er an dir interessiert sein könnte? Ich meine, er hat dich zwar seit Beginn des Schuljahrs nicht mehr ein _du weißt was_ genannt oder so, aber ich würde da an deiner Stelle wirklich nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren."

Das siebte Schuljahr hatte schon vor über drei Monaten begonnen, es war Anfang Dezember und draußen wurde es bereits ungemütlich kalt. Hermine war natürlich zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden, doch zur großen Überraschung der drei Gryffindors war Draco Malfoy zum Schulsprecher bestimmt worden. Die beiden hatten ihre eigenen Zimmer in der zweiten Etage des Westturmes, doch zu allem Überfluss mussten sie sich einen Gemeinschaftraum teilen, der beide Zimmer miteinander verband.

Es gab natürlich viele Auseinandersetzungen, die mit der Wahl des Passworts am Eingang ihres Bereichs begannen, mit kindischen Streits darüber, wer welchen Sessel okkupieren durfte, weitergingen und schließlich darin resultierten, dass keiner von beiden mehr dazu kam, in Ruhe zu lernen. Als beide feststellen mussten, dass sowohl ihre schulischen Leistungen, als auch ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher darunter litten, vereinbarten sie einen Waffenstillstand. Hermine bestand darauf, dass Malfoy sich auch gegenüber Ron und Harry zurückhielt, im Gegenzug versprach sie ihm, dass sie keine gehässigen Bemerkungen über seine Slytherin-Kumpel machte.

Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Harry hatte zwar von Wetten im Hause Slytherin gehört, wer zuerst dem anderen den Kopf abreißen wird, aber beide waren überraschend höflich zueinander. Malfoy war beunruhigend höflich und ruhig, jedenfalls wenn Harry Hermine in ihrem Reich besuchte und Malfoy anwesend war. Sie sprachen zwar nicht oft miteinander und Malfoy hatte weder seine Arroganz noch das gehässige Grinsen abgelegt, aber immerhin waren ihre kurzen Konversationen jetzt frei von Beleidigungen. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihm Malfoys Verhalten irgendwie nicht geheuer war.

_**xxx **_

Nichtsahnend hatte er an diesem Samstagmorgen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Ron gewartet. Der war nämlich schon wieder nicht richtig aus dem Bett gekommen und suchte immer noch in seinem Chaos nach einer zweiten passenden Socke. Plötzlich war Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf erschienen und hatte ihn in eine ruhige Ecke gedrängt. Sie hatte mit unmenschlicher Schnelligkeit erzählt, sie hätte den Verdacht, dass Malfoy in sie verknallt sein könnte und dass sie selbst _auch möglicherweise ein ganz kleines bisschen_ für ihn übrig haben könnte.

Zuerst dachte Harry, er hätte sich verhört oder Hermine würde sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlauben. Aber Hermine war niemand, der sich einen solchen Scherz ausdenken würde. Sie bat Harry inständig darum, Malfoy unauffällig auszuhorchen, ob er wirklich auf sie stand. An ihrer piepsigen Stimme, ihrer Hektik und ihren unübersehbar leuchtend roten Wangen erkannte Harry, dass es ihr wirklich Ernst war.

Als Harry nun mit Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg in die große Halle war, fing er bereits innerlich an zu fluchen. Worauf hatte er sich bloß eingelassen? Wie sollte er Malfoy denn unauffällig aushorchen?

Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit Malfoy am Tisch saß, eine harmlose Unterhaltung über Quidditch anfing und zwischendurch irgendwelche blöden Fragen einfügte. ‚Hey Malfoy, hast du im Moment irgendeinen Schwarm?' Mehr als einen in Fresse war bei einer solchen Begegnung wohl kaum zu holen.

Trotzdem war er neugierig geworden, denn Hermine wollte ihm beim Frühstück zeigen, was sie zu dieser Annahme bewogen hatte.

„Oh, es gibt so viele Hinweise! Du solltest ihn manchmal sehen! Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er manchmal den Mund nicht aufbekommt und nur Unsinn stottert, wenn wir bei uns Wohnzimmer sitzen!" Hermine hatte nach kurzer Zeit angefangen, ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum als Wohnzimmer zu bezeichnen, da die drei ständig durcheinander kamen, falls einer von ihnen vorschlug, in den ‚Gemeinschaftsraum' zu gehen.

Sie ließen sich auf ihren üblichen Plätzen am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder. Harry setzte sich neben Ron, Hermine nahm ihren Platz gegenüber ein, damit sie ‚in der perfekten Blickrichtung' saß. Auf dem Weg hatten sie auch Ron eingeweiht, der allerdings nur entsetzt mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte und deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er sich aus der Angelegenheit heraushalten wollte.

Während Ron gerade einen Teller Rühreier mit Speck inhalierte, reckte Hermine ununterbrochen den Kopf und späte zum Tisch der Slytherins.

„Pass auf, dass du dir nicht den Hals verrenkst, Hermine. Ist er immer noch nicht da?" Ohne es natürlich zugeben zu wollen, war Harry sehr neugierig, was Hermine meinen könnte.

„Da! Er kommt!", quietschte Hermine. „Oh, und diese blöde Kuh Pansy Parkinson hat er wieder im Schlepptau. Wenn ich diese falsche Grinsen schon sehe..." Hermine stach mit beängstigender Brutalität ihre Gabel in einen Blaubeermuffin, so dass er in seiner eigenen Blaubeerblutlache zu ertrinken drohte.

_Auf den Tag habe ich mein Leben lang gewartet. Unsere schüchterne Hermine ist eifersüchtig auf die Parkinson. Wegen Malfoy. Kann es heute noch merkwürdiger werden?_

Es kann.

Hermine erstattete eifrig Bericht. „Jetzt ist er schon fünf Minuten mit diesem lausigen Mini-Croissant zu Gange. Er starrt die ganze Zeit so glasig in unsere Richtung und kriegt keinen Bissen herunter. Ich meine, Hallo? Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich irgendwas mit ihm los. Immerhin kann es nicht Pansy sein. Sie redet die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein und er scheint ihr nicht einmal zuzuhören."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er dich anstarrt? Ich meine, vielleicht ist das alles nur Zufall", mutmaßte Harry, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass irgendetwas, was Draco Malfoy und Hermine, Ron oder in selbst anging, Zufall sein konnte.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann schau doch selbst", schlug Hermine entschlossen vor.

Also drehte er sich um. Unerfahren wie er in solchen Dingen war, machte Harry gar nicht erst den Versuch, unauffällig herüber zu sehen, sondern starrte Malfoy und seine Sidekicks unverhohlen an.

Was jetzt passierte, hätte Harry wirklich nicht erwartet. Malfoy hatte unzweifelhaft zu ihnen herüber gestarrt und hatte zunächst einen leicht verträumten Blick. Als Malfoy dann jedoch Harrys Blick auffing, verschluckte er sich an seinem Croissant und blickte rasend schnell mit roten Wangen in eine gänzlich andere Richtung. Malfoys Wangen wurden noch eine Spur rötlicher, denn Harry konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als Pansy Parkinson ganz mütterlich anfing, die Krümel von Malfoys Hemd zu klopfen und besorgt auf ihn einredete. Malfoy starrte sie nur angewidert an und schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Ha! Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine?", fragte Hermine mit triumphierendem Grinsen.

Da war irgendetwas, das spürte auch Harry. Was ihn antrieb, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, wusste er nicht. Aber er wollte es herausfinden, für Hermine und für sich selbst.

„Ey, ich hoffe dir ist klar, worauf ich mich da einlasse. Hast du denn wenigstens eine Idee, wann oder wo ich ihn abfangen könnte, und wie zum Teufel ich mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen soll?" Harry lehnte sich zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Jetzt mal los, Mädchen. Haste da schon drüber nachgedacht in deinem Plan? _

Erstaunlicherweise antwortete Hermine prompt.

„Heute ist Samstag, und samstags um drei Uhr nachmittags geht Malfoy immer zum Quidditch-Feld, übt eine halbe Stunde mit seinem Trainings-Schnatz und setzt sich dann an den See. Immer an die gleiche Stelle. Manchmal hat er ein Buch mit, manchmal sitzt er aber auch nur da und schaut aufs Wasser."

„Hermine, bist du ihm etwa nachgelaufen?", fragte Ron in einer kurzen Pause zwischen Speck und Pfannkuchen.

„Nein?", hauchte Hermine als Antwort.

„Hermine! Wir sollten dir wohl besser nicht mehr trauen, wenn du sagst, dass du allein in die Bibliothek willst." Neuerdings war sie nämlich jeden Samstag plötzlich aufgesprungen und ‚in die Bibliothek' geeilt, daran konnte Harry sich sehr gut erinnern.

**_ xxx _**

Als es etwa halb Vier war, griff Harry sich seinen warmen Umhang und seinen Gryffindorschal und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. Er hatte keine große Lust, Malfoy beim Training mit dem Schnatz zu beobachten. Es wäre außerdem kein guter Start für ein Gespräch, wenn Malfoy davon ausging, dass er von Harry beim Training ausspioniert wurde. Nicht, dass Harry dies nötig gehabt hätte, er hatte immer noch jedes Spiel gegen Slytherin gewonnen. Die letzte Partie war nicht einmal zwei Monate her, das Eröffnungsspiel gegen Slytherin hatte Gryffindor haushoch gewonnen. Es war kaum eine halbe Stunde vergangen, da hatte Harry bereits den Schnatz entdeckt und auch erwischt. Malfoy schien nicht einmal wirklich auf der Suche gewesen zu sein, er hatte bloß Harrys Bewegungen beobachtet und war schließlich hinter Harry hergeflogen, als dieser den Schnatz entdeckt hatte. Aber wie immer hatte Malfoy keine Chance gegen Harrys Feuerblitz gehabt.

Während er sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsfeld machte, überlegte er krampfhaft, wie er dieses Gespräch überhaupt angehen sollte. Er hatte schließlich wenig Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Rons ständige Bemühungen, ihn mit Ginny zu verkuppeln, waren erfolglos geblieben. Harry mochte Ginny sehr, vor allem seit sie so erwachsen geworden war, aber mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle waren da nie im Spiel gewesen. Außerdem war sie inzwischen seit mehr als einem halben Jahr glücklich mit Dean Thomas zusammen.

Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte Harry dann kurz eine Beziehung mit Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff gehabt, aber obwohl sie über einen Monat zusammen waren, war diese Beziehung nur wenig erfolgreicher gewesen als seine verunglückte Romanze mit Cho Chang. Hannah hatte ihn zwar auch auf ein Date nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, sie hatte es aber nicht für nötig erachtet, in diese unerträglich kitschige Cafe zu gehen, sondern war bodenständig bei den „Drei Besen" geblieben. Der Tag war wirklich nett gewesen und Harry war nicht zurückgewichen, als sie ihn frech zum Abschied geküsst hatte. Aber es war eben nur nett und wurde auch nichts anderes, obwohl er mit ihr viel weiter ging als mit Cho. Sie ließ ihn sogar weiter gehen, als er es von einer Hufflepuff gedacht hatte und das innerhalb von wenigen Wochen. Jedes Mal, wenn beide knutschend in einem der Korridore gesehen wurden, wurde um ihn herum ein Chor aus „Ohhhh"s und „Ihr seid so ein hübsches Pärchen!" angestimmt.

Außerdem hatte Hannah die Angewohnheit gehabt, immer wenn er ihre Hand genommen hat, in unkontrolliertes Kichern auszubrechen. Nach fünf Wochen hatte Harry nach jedem ihrer Treffen Kopfschmerzen, also brachte er es schließlich übers Herz, mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Als sie daraufhin heulend weggelaufen war und sich von Susan Bones trösten ließ, fühlte er ein seltsames Gefühl der Befreiung, selbst wenn er in den nächsten Tagen stetig von den Blicken wütender Hufflepuffs begleitet wurde. Seit diesem Erlebnis hatte er irgendwie keinen Nerv mehr gehabt, mit anderen Mädchen auszugehen. Ron hatte ihn zwar für bescheuert erklärt, als er eine eindeutige Einladung von Parvati Patil abgelehnt hatte, aber im Moment hatte genug von kichernden Mädchen.

Malfoy war natürlich nicht mehr beim Training, als Harry das Quidditch-Feld erreichte.

_Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Malfoy tatsächlich am Ufer des Sees sitzt._

Irgendwie konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy sich ein beschauliches Plätzchen in der Natur zur Entspannung gesucht hatte, und das sogar regelmäßig. Das war so extrem un-malfoyisch.

Doch Malfoy saß ganz un-malfoyisch am Ufer und schaute auf die Wellen, wie sie sanft das Gestein am schmalen Kiesstrand des Sees umspülten. Bisher hatte er Harry noch nicht entdeckt, denn er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Der See machte an dieser Stelle eine Kurve, so dass Harry bereits sehr nah bei Malfoy stand und ihn genau beobachten konnte, ohne sofort gesehen zu werden, da an dieser Stelle viele Bäume und Sträucher wuchsen.

Je näher er Malfoy kam, desto mehr fühlte er eine plötzliche Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Malfoy sah so fremd aus. Er trug einen schweren, dunkelgrünen Umhang, der in starkem Kontrast zu seiner fast unnatürlich bleichen Haut stand. Seine Hände hatte er tief in den Taschen vergraben und die Knie leicht angewinkelt, so dass er bei einer plötzlichen Welle keine nassen Füße bekommen konnte. Harry hatte jedoch noch etwas entdeckt, was Malfoy so fremd wirken ließ. Er schaute sehr nachdenklich, seine Stirn war nicht wie sonst spöttisch gekräuselt, sondern war beinahe komplett von platinblonden Ponysträhnen bedeckt, die ihm immer wieder von der leichten Brise, die vom See her wehte, ins Gesicht fielen. Auch seine Augen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. In ihrem kühlen eisgrau spiegelte sich das helle Blau des Wassers, mit einigen weißen Flecken vom Schaum der seichten Wellen, die am Gestein brachen.

Ein paar Spritzer unangenehm kalten Wassers brachten Harry endlich von seinem beharrlichen Blick auf Malfoy ab. Wieso hatte dieser blonde Slytherin auf einmal diesen Effekt auf ihn? Er hatte Malfoy noch nie auf diese Art und Weise wahrgenommen. Warum hatte er ihn plötzlich so genau beobachtet, soviel an ihm wahrgenommen? Sonst hatte er doch auch keine Probleme gehabt, jederzeit mit cleveren Sprüchen zu kontern, doch jetzt stand er hier und brachte es kaum fertig, die letzten Schritte, die ihn von Malfoy trennten, zu gehen.

Vorsichtig und leise setzte Harry sich schließlich in Bewegung und überlegte dabei, wo er sich eigentlich hinsetzen sollte. Der kleine Felsen, auf dem Malfoy saß, war weit und breit der einzige, der als Sitzplatz geeignet und dazu noch breit genug für mindestens zwei Personen war. Harry sträubte sich jedoch, sich so dicht neben den Slytherin zu setzen. Aber er würde sich sicher nicht demütigen, indem er sich auf den Boden setzte, der zudem auch noch nass war. Stehen bleiben wollte er auch nicht, denn irgendwie sagten ihm seine Knie, dass sie ihn nicht unbedingt tragen wollten.

Ganz in Gedanken stolperte Harry beinahe über einen Ast auf dem Boden. Er fing sich zwar rechtzeitig, aber Malfoy entdeckte ihn trotzdem, da er in der sonst so stillen Umgebung auf einmal Geräusche gemacht hatte. Diese Ecke des Sees war offenbar sehr einsam, sie waren weit und breit die einzigen Schüler. Obwohl die Bäume bereits kahl waren und es kein sonniger Wintertag war, wirkte diese Stelle doch sehr idyllisch.

_Er hat wirklich Geschmack, das muss man ihm lassen._

Malfoy sah kurz erschrocken auf, jedoch nur um noch schockierter wegzuschauen.

_Was ist denn heute eigentlich los? Hermine benimmt sich ausnahmsweise wie ein Teenager und Malfoy ist total schreckhaft. Werden heute echt alle verrückt?_

„Ähm... äh... Malfoy? Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, als er den kleinen Felsen erreichte.

„Steht hier ‚Eigentum von Draco Malfoy', oder was?", fragte Malfoy scharf zurück.

„Na ja, so wie ich dich kenne, würde mich das nicht wundern", antwortete Harry lachend.

Malfoy lachte zurück, kein spöttisches Lachen, nein, er lachte mit ihm und ergänzte, „Das kann sogar sein, soviel wie mein Vater in den letzten sieben Jahren _gespendet _hat."

Harry starrte ihn bloß an. Dieses Lachen hatte irgendetwas unnennbares in seinem Magen verursacht. Er hatte Malfoy noch nie Lachen gesehen.

„So, willst du dich jetzt setzen oder nicht? Ich werde hier sicher nicht umsonst Platz für deinen Gryffindor-Arsch machen. Immerhin nimmt der nicht viel Platz weg." Den letzten Teil hatte Malfoy scheinbar mehr zu sich selbst gemurmelt, aber Harry hatte es trotzdem gehört.

_Malfoy hat sich Gedanken über meinen Hintern gemacht? Irgendetwas läuft heute ganz entschieden merkwürdig._

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte Harry sich so weit links wie möglich neben Malfoy auf den Felsen.

„Also, Potter, du bist sicher nicht hier um über den Besitz meines Vaters zu diskutieren. Warum habe ich denn die Ehre?", fragte Malfoy mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Ich wollte nur mal mit dir reden, so von Mitschüler zu Mitschüler", sagte Harry lahm.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Reden? Potter, seit wir uns das erste Mal mit elf Jahren begegnet sind, wolltest du noch nie einfach nur mit mir reden."

_Erwischt. Na ja, dann besser gleich raus mit der Sprache. Aber unauffällig..._

„Ja. Nein. Okay. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nachgedacht...", versuchte Harry es.

Für einen Moment glaubte er, ein Glitzern in Malfoys Augen gesehen zu haben, er verscheuchte den Gedanken doch schnell wieder, als Malfoy antwortete.

„Ach, Potter hat nachgedacht. Da können wir ja gleich einen Feiertag ausrufen. Oder war es tatsächlich schon das zweite Mal?", entgegnete Malfoy unverschämt.

„Okay, ich gehe doch besser wieder." Harry war schon halb aufgestanden, als Malfoy ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel zurückhielt. „Warte. Frag ruhig."

_Okay, jetzt drehen wirklich alle durch. Und warum nimmt er die Hand nicht weg? _

Harry sandte ihm einen wütenden Blick und Malfoy riss die Hand weg, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Aber du willst dich wirklich mit mir unterhalten?", fragte Harry gespannt.

„Klar, du wolltest doch ganz offensichtlich etwas wissen. Jetzt bin ich neugierig geworden, hast du jetzt davon, Potter", antwortete der Slytherin mit einem durchaus freundlichen Lächeln, was Harry erneut etwas nervös machte.

„Ähm. Worüber sollen wir reden? Quidditch?"

„Glaub' bloß nicht, dass ich wieder an die Demütigung, dass ich in meiner ganzen Schulzeit nicht gegen dich gewinnen konnte, denken will. Außerdem – wage es ja nicht, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass ich mich gedemütigt fühle. Du weißt, mein Dad ist die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, ich würde mich nicht mit mir anlegen."

Obwohl er eigentlich wegen dieser Anspielung auf Voldemort wütend sein sollte, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Malfoy sich eher über sein eigenes Image als Sohn eines Todessers lustig machte. Harry machte sich im Hinterkopf eine Notiz, dass er da bei Gelegenheit weiter nachforschen sollte. Aber nicht jetzt. Irgendwie war es im Moment nicht die richtige Stimmung dafür. Warum nicht, konnte er selbst nicht sagen, aber irgend etwas merkwürdiges lag in der Luft.

„Worüber willst du denn reden?", fragte Harry jetzt.

„Du wolltest reden, Potter, nicht ich", antwortete Malfoy mit zufriedenem Grinsen.

„Du wolltest mich nicht gehen lassen, Malfoy", antwortete Harry genauso gelassen.

„Okay, Potter. Was gibt es denn in deinem Leben noch, außer Quidditch? Mädchen, zum Beispiel?", fragte Draco und wirkte dabei etwas zu wissbegierig für Harrys Geschmack.

„So. Du willst über Mädchen reden? Bitte. Du bist also im Moment, äh – Single?", fragte Harry unsicher. Immerhin hatte Malfoy von alleine das Thema in die richtige Richtung gelenkt.

Malfoy wurde plötzlich deutlich unruhiger und Harry glaubte, einen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen wahrzunehmen, den er aber schnell der aufziehenden Kälte zusprach. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja ich bin im Moment Single. Wer war deine letzte? Diese kleine Hufflepuff?"

„Wenn du Hannah Abbott meinst, ja wir waren zusammen."

„Warum habt ihr euch getrennt? _Ihr ward doch so ein süßes Paar..._" Malfoy machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er ein besonders süßes Zwergkaninchen entdeckt und lachte danach ungezügelt los.

Harry hätte mitgelacht, wäre es nicht Draco Malfoys Kommentar gewesen. „Haha. Ganz toll. Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an."

„Oh... hat der kleine Potter es ihr nicht richtig besorgen können?", entgegnete Malfoy, wirkte dabei aber eher, als würde er seine Antwort jetzt schon bereuen. Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle dein dreckiges Maul halten, ich habe auch ein nettes Repertoire an Flüchen."

„Ist schon gut. Alte Gewohnheit. Ist doch schon komisch, dass wir hier so zusammen sitzen, ganz alleine, an diesem idyllischen Ort", antwortete Malfoy entschuldigend.

Harry riss sich jetzt zusammen, denn er wollte diese Unterhaltung unbedingt weiterführen, für Hermine und für sich selbst. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass Malfoy ein Stück näher gerückt war, offenbar als er Harry abgehalten hatte zu gehen.

„Und du? Wer war deine letzte Beziehung?", fragte Harry behutsam.

„Anthony Goldstein, aber das ist schon über zwei Monate her", antwortete Malfoy etwas hölzern.

_Zwei Bratpfannen, von jeder Seite eine auf die Ohren geschlagen. Der Kopf dröhnt. Malfoy ist schwul._

„Du bist schwul?"

„So nennt man das, wenn man lieber mit Männern zusammen ist.", Malfoy sah, dass Harry genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Ja, ich stehe auf Männer. Aber erzähl's nicht herum, ja?"

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

_Irgendwie fällt Hermines Theorie jetzt flach. Sie ist ein Mädchen, er steht jedoch auf... oh. Oh!_

„Ich... Ich dachte, du kamst hier an, ganz alleine, so unsicher..." Jetzt war Malfoy tatsächlich sehr zappelig, stellte Harry fest.

„Na ja, ich habe heute morgen gesehen, dass du... zu uns herüber gestarrt hast. Wir dachten, Hermine..." Harry hatte jetzt ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Granger?", Malfoy lachte, „Ihr dachtet, ich will was von Granger? Die letzte Information sollte dir vielleicht einen Hinweis gegeben haben, Potter."

„Ja. Nicht Hermine. Hui." Harry spürte wieder dieses Ziehen in der Magengegend.

„Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, Potter? Wie es mit einem anderen Mann wäre?", fragte Malfoy mit ungewohnter Vorsicht.

Das hatte Harry tatsächlich. Nachdem er seine Erfahrungen mit Mädchen eher mäßig gefunden hatte, waren in seinem Kopf ein paar Bilder aufgetaucht. Aber mehr als angedacht hatte er das Thema nicht. „Ist es denn anders? Gibt es einen großen Unterschied? B-Beim Küssen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Potter, ich habe nie wirklich ein Mädchen geküsst, nur kurz auf die Lippen." Harry versuchte bei Malfoys Worten die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen, doch der blonde Slytherin fuhr fort. „Ich kann es dir nur zeigen."

Malfoy hatte die Distanz inzwischen geschlossen und das Ziehen in Harrys Magen war nur noch stärker geworden, als er die Wärme des Slytherins spürte. Als Malfoy dann begann, leicht mit dem Zeigefinger an seinem Oberschenkel entlang zu fahren, konnte Harry gar nichts mehr antworten. Er sah Malfoy einfach nur fragend ins Gesicht. Plötzlich war Malfoys Zeigefinger unter Harrys Kinn und er spürte, wie er sich unbewusst heranziehen ließ.

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, dass Malfoy jetzt ganz nah sein musste. Als Malfoy ihn küsste, glaubte er, dass ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch losgelassen wurden. Malfoy küsste ihn zunächst ganz vorsichtig und ließ seine Hand von Harrys Kinn in dessen Nacken wandern. Harrys Hand fand ganz automatisch ihren Weg an Malfoys Hüfte und brachte beide noch näher zusammen. Malfoy strich mit seiner Zunge zaghaft über seine Unterlippe und Harry öffnete ganz automatisch seinen Mund. Ihre Zungen fanden sich schnell, umreisten sich und stießen sich neckisch an. Harry war jetzt sehr froh, dass er saß, denn seine Knie waren so weich, sie hätten sofort nachgegeben.

Natürlich war das ein Unterschied, was für einer auch noch! Was Harry früher bloß nett gefunden hatte, war jetzt einfach unbeschreiblich. Das Kribbeln schien immer stärker zu werden, je länger sie sich küssten. Diese Nähe war viel angenehmer, Harry spürte Malfoys muskulöse Brust an seiner, nichts störendes war dazwischen. Das war definitiv besser als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Schließlich mussten beide Luft holen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte es angefangen leicht zu schneien. In Malfoys Haaren waren die Schneeflocken kaum zu sehen, doch Harry wusste, dass er bald wie gepudert aussehen würde. Malfoy bemerkte dies offenbar auch, denn er beäugte Harrys wilden Haarschopf nun von allen Seiten.

„Ich weiß, ich sehe albern aus." Harry schüttelte sich den Schnee ab.

„Hm... Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass es hübsch aussieht. Ich sage aber nichts dazu." Malfoy schüttelte sich jetzt selbst den Schnee vom Umhang. „Und? Ist es anders?"

„Ganz anders. Das ist überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Besser?", fragte Malfoy neckisch, als ob er die Antwort schon wüsste.

„Lass es mich mal so sagen, wenn es nicht so sehr schneien würde und so kalt wäre, würde ich glatt weitermachen."

„Dann lass' doch weitermachen. Aber nicht hier, wo könnten wir hingehen? Ich habe zum Beispiel mein eigenes Zimmer."

„Sollen wir uns nicht besser heute abend treffen? So gegen 22 Uhr bei dir? Das Passwort kenne ich, du weißt schon, von Hermine."

Harry wusste, dass Hermine heute einen 'Frauenabend' mit Ginny Weasley im Gryffindorturm verabredet hatte, also würde sie nicht dazwischen funken. Denn ihr Gesicht, wenn sie ihn mit Malfoy entdecken würde, wollte er wirklich nicht sehen. Außerdem wartete sie im Gemeinschaftsraum darauf, dass er ihr Bericht erstattete und sie würde es sicher verdächtig finden, wenn er nicht sofort auftauchte, vor allem, weil er schlechte Nachrichten im Gepäck hatte.

**_xxx_**

Als er zurück zum Gryffindorturm kam, hatte Hermine natürlich ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet. Harry wusste nicht recht, was er ihr sagen sollte, denn er wollte Malfoy nicht vor ihr outen, aber ihr auch nicht unnötig Hoffnung machen. Er erzählte ihr schließlich, dass er nicht viel herausbekommen habe, Malfoy aber keinerlei Anzeichen von Nervosität gezeigt hätte, wenn sich das Gespräch um sie gedreht hätte. Enttäuscht hatte sie sich bei Harry bedankt und gesagt, dass sie trotzdem noch selbst ein wenig herumspionieren wollte.

Nervös machte Harry sich später am Abend auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. Hermine war tatsächlich bei Ginny, also konnte sie ihm nicht in die Quere kommen. Viele Gedanken geisterten durch seinen Kopf, die sich vor allem um das drehten, was Malfoy mit ihm vorhaben könnte. War das die Weiterführung von ‚Ich kann's dir nur zeigen'? Wie weit würde Malfoy gehen wollen? Wie weit würde er ihn gehen lassen?

Harry sprach das Passwort und entdeckte auch gleich Malfoy mit einem Buch am Kamin sitzen. Etwas unsicher ging Harry hinüber.

„Ähm... was möchtest du denn machen?", fragte Harry unsicher.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste verschmitzt. „Was möchtest du denn, Potter?"

Erleichtert entdeckte Harry ein Schachspiel in einem der vielen Bücherregale. Er überlegte, dass er gegen Malfoy vielleicht die Chance hatte, auch einmal zu gewinnen, denn bisher wurde er permanent von Ron geschlagen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?"

Der blonde Slytherin folgte Harrys Blick und zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen, aber lass die Regeln ein wenig ändern." Er holte das Schachbrett und die Figuren, dirigierte Harry zu zwei Sesseln und zog einen Tisch heran. Amüsiert stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy sich selbst die weißen Figuren ausgesucht hatte. Harry setzte sich und begann, die schwarzen Figuren aufzustellen.

„Okay, Malfoy, wie sehen deine veränderten Regeln aus?"

„Jedes Mal, wenn du eine Figur verlierst, musst du eine Frage beantworten. Das gleiche gilt natürlich für mich. Wir wollen uns doch näher kennen lernen."

Harry nahm die Gelegenheit, ein wenig mehr über seinen ehemaligen Feind zu erfahren, gerne an. Sie spielten einige Zeit, und als sie langsam die eine oder andere Figur verloren, stellten sie die ersten, noch harmlosen Fragen. Harry erfuhr Malfoys Lieblingsessen, favorisiertes Quidditchteam und Geburtstag. Er stellte fest, dass Malfoys Lieblingsfarbe auch grün war, und dass er seinen ersten Kuss von Pansy Parkinson nach dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr bekommen hatte, dass er aber betrunken gewesen war, weil Theodore Nott Feuerwhisky besorgt hatte und nach dem ersten Lippenkontakt abgehauen war.

Etwas später wurden die Fragen dann interessanter.

„Okay, Potter, dann erzähl mir mal, wie du es immer wieder schaffst, unentdeckt im Schloss herumzugeistern. Ich weiß, dass ihr 'ne Menge angestellt habt, aber wie?"

Harry erzählte ihm vom Tarnumhang, die Karte des Rumtreibers ließ er aber aus dem Spiel. Im Gegenzug wollte Harry jetzt aber auch indiskreter werden.

„Wer war deine erste Liebe?"

Nachdem Malfoy ein wenig herumgedruckst hatte, gestand er schließlich, dass es Roger Davies, der ehemalige Quidditchkapitän der Ravenclaws gewesen war. Als Harry ihm dann beantworten musste, dass er als erstes in Cho Chang verliebt gewesen war, mussten beide lachen, da sie offenbar gleichzeitig in Mitglieder des Ravenclaw-Teams verknallt gewesen waren.

„Was mich natürlich auch brennend interessiert, bist du noch Jungfrau, Potter?", fragte Malfoy mit hinterlistigem Grinsen.

„Nein", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Wer?"

„Du hast nur eine Frage."

„Okay." Malfoy schlug Harrys Turm, nachdem Harry gezogen hatte und grinste erneut. „Wer?"

„Hannah."

„Na na, kleine, verzogene Hufflepuff."

Da er sich jetzt natürlich nicht zurückhalten konnte, fragte Harry natürlich auch Malfoy bei nächster Gelegenheit. Er formulierte die Frage aber geschickter.

„Mit wem hast du dein erstes Mal erlebt?"

„Mit Blaise Zabini, wir waren letztes Jahr einige Monate zusammen. Ist leichter, so etwas geheim zu halten, wenn man im gleichen Haus ist, wirkt nicht verdächtig, wenn man viel zusammen ist." An Malfoys Blick erkannte Harry, dass er die letzte Information besser vertraulich behandeln sollte.

Harry fragte sich langsam, wie viel eigentlich zwischen den Schülern vorging, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte bis vor kurzem keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob irgendjemand in seinem Umfeld homosexuell sein könnte. Er hatte ja kaum bei sich selbst daran gedacht, bis heute Nachmittag. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er mindestens bisexuell sein musste.

Ganz in Gedanken vertieft schreckte Harry hoch, als Malfoy unerwartet seinen König schachmatt setzte.

„Letzte Frage, Potter. Hättest du weiter gemacht, wäre der Schnee nicht dazwischen gekommen?" Malfoy setzte sich auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel.

Harry schluckte. Natürlich hätte er weiter gemacht.

„Komm schon, du musst antworten." Der Slytherin versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Neugier zu verbergen.

„Wenn ich jetzt ‚Ja' sage, wirst du dann weiter machen?"

„Ich darf fragen, Potter, auch wenn meine Frage nicht ganz uneigennützig war."

Harry wollte gerade antworten, da hörte er Schritte vor dem Eingang.

„Scheiße, Hermine darf mich hier nicht sehen!" Harry sprintete ungefragt die Wendeltreppe zu Malfoys Zimmer hoch und versteckte sich dort.

Hinter der geschlossenen Tür hörte er Hermine herein kommen.

„Hast du Besuch, Malfoy?"

„Wieso?"

„Schachbrett."

„Ach so. Zabini war hier, ist aber weg. Ich räume gerade auf."

„Wer hat gewonnen?"

„Ich."

Harry konnte Hermine kichern hören.

_Ey, was für eine Situation, ich verstecke mich in Malfoys Zimmer vor Hermine. Und sie ist jetzt auch zu so einem kichernden Girlie geworden. Warum ist sie nicht einfach mit Ron zusammen? Das wäre so unkompliziert. Oh Merlin. _

Schließlich hörte er, dass Hermine offenbar Malfoy eine gute Nacht wünschte und in ihrem eigenen Zimmer verschwand.

Vorsichtig lugte er hervor. Als er sah, dass Malfoy wieder allein war, kam er herunter.

„Was war das denn?", flüsterte Malfoy.

„Nicht wichtig", flüsterte Harry zurück. Malfoy schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Wäre zu verdächtig, wir beim einträchtigen Schachspiel. Der Rest muss dich nicht interessieren."

„Und deine Antwort?"

„Oh. Stimmt. Hm. Also, ich würde sagen, ja."

„Das wollte ich hören." Malfoy kam näher auf ihn zu, Harry schreckte etwas zurück. Er wollte immer noch nicht von Hermine entdeckt werden.

„Ähm. Lass uns doch woanders hingehen. Wir können doch noch ein wenig, hm, reden."

**_xxx_**

Zunächst spazierten sie schweigend durch die verlassenen nächtlichen Korridore. Malfoy brauchte natürlich keine Sorgen zu haben, erwischt zu werden. Er war Schulsprecher und hatte deshalb keine beschränkten Ausgangszeiten. Doch Harry schaute sich immer wieder hektisch nach Snape oder Filch um. Er ärgerte sich, dass er die Karte des Rumtreibers im Schlafsaal hatte liegen lassen, denn als sie um eine Ecke bogen, war natürlich Snape auf einem seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge unterwegs.

So leise wie möglich liefen sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um schleunigst aus Snapes Reichweite zu entkommen. Ohne es zu merken, hatten sie den siebten Stock erreicht. Da kam Harry die Idee. Wäre nicht der Raum der Wünsche jetzt wunderbar geeignet?

Malfoy wirkte zwar etwas verwundert, als Harry dreimal am Portrait von Barnabas dem Bekloppten vorbei lief, wartete aber geduldig ab. Harry sah Malfoys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wart's ab. Da ist es schon." Genau in diesem Moment erschien die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry lugte vorsichtig hinein und war sehr erschrocken, als er feststellte, dass zwar ein Sofa und ein kleiner Tisch darin standen, der größte Platz aber von einem großen Himmelbett in Anspruch genommen wurde. Dieses war ausgerechnet auch noch mit Satinlaken in grün und Silber, in Slytherinfarben, ausgestattet.

„Wow, Potter, hast du hier deine eigene kleine Spielwiese? Na, wer hätte das gedacht?" Malfoy konnte sein Erstaunen kaum verbergen.

Harry machte den ersten Schritt in den Raum hinein. Er wäre etwas entspannter gewesen, wäre die Atmosphäre nicht so extrem romantisch gewesen. Überall standen Kerzen, der Raum schrie regelrecht danach, man musste beinahe übereinander herfallen. Es sah wirklich aus wie ein geheimes Liebesnest. „Ich habe diesen Raum noch nie so benutzt. Hier sieht es jedes Mal anders aus, das ist jetzt eher Zufall."

„Tja, dann werden wir ihn eben jetzt entjungfern." Harry guckte plötzlich schockiert. „Potter... Den Raum. Figurativ. Entweihen. Such dir was aus."

Harry war allerdings weniger schockiert von Malfoys sexuellen Anspielungen, denn ihm schoss gerade wieder durch den Kopf, dass er eigentlich bloß für Hermine herausfinden sollte, ob Malfoy auf sie steht.

_Bei Merlin, ich steige gerade mit Hermines Schwarm ins Bett. Was mache ich hier bloß? Allerdings – Malfoy ist schwul, es wäre eh keine Chance gewesen. Sie soll besser endlich mit Ron zusammen kommen, dann ist nach all den Jahren endlich Ruhe. _

Damit verabschiedete er sich vom schlechten Gewissen und ließ sich von Malfoy in Richtung Bett zerren, ihre Umhänge warfen sie achtlos auf das Sofa.

„So, bevor hier weitermachen," Malfoy leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen, „solltest du anfangen, mich endlich Draco zu nennen."

„Oh, womit bekomme ich denn die Ehre?", fragte Harry, während er zu Malfoy aufs Bett krabbelte.

„Nun. Ich hatte meine Zunge in deinem Hals, Harry, also finde ich es irgendwie angebrachter. Damit machen wir jetzt übrigens auch weiter."

Malfoy packte Harry und zog ihn am Kragen herunter. Ohne Zögern küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und Harry merkte, wie seine Erregung weiter wuchs, als Malfoy sich unter ihm zu winden begann. Malfoys Finger fuhren über seinen Rücken, verursachten ihm Gänsehaut und blieben an seinem Hintern stehen. Er drückte Harry zu sich herunter und kreiste langsam mit der Hüfte entgegen. Harry spürte, dass Malfoy mindestens genauso erregt war wie er selbst. Binnen Sekunden befreiten sie sich von Pullovern und T-Shirts. Malfoys nackte Haut fühlte sich so gut unter seiner Brust an. Harry hatte zwar nur wenig Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes, es war viel intensiver und Harry musste gar nicht überlegen, was er machen sollte. Er wusste, wie er Malfoy streicheln oder seine Brustwarzen zwicken musste, damit es sich gut anfühlte, Harry hatte viel weniger Hemmungen, etwas auszuprobieren.

Malfoy hatte jetzt mit einem Schwung ihre Plätze getauscht und saß rittlings auf ihm. Harry konnte sich total fallen lassen. Malfoy wusste so unglaublich gut, was er tun musste, um Harry völlig um den Verstand zu bringen. Er knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen genau so, dass es gerade eben noch nicht weh tat, sondern unglaublich erregend war. Harry war so ekstatisch, dass er nicht einmal protestierte, als Malfoy ihm die Hose inklusive Boxershorts auszog. Im Gegenteil, er war so überwältigt, dass er bei Malfoy auch direkt das gleiche tat.

„Harry?", fragte Malfoy, der jetzt neben ihm lag und mit seiner Hand langsam, schmerzlich langsam, zu Harrys Leistengegend wanderte.

„Hm?", keuchte Harry, denn genau jetzt spürte er Malfoys Hand an seiner Erektion.

„Willst du wissen, woran ich heute morgen gedacht habe? Du weißt schon, als du's besonders lustig fandest, dass ich fast am Croissant erstickt bin?"

Harry konnte nur nicken, denn Malfoy brachte jetzt seine zweite Hand ins Spiel und Harrys Gedanken drehten sich für einen Moment nur um die Frage, wo der blonde Slytherin so etwas gelernt hatte.

„Ich habe an dich gedacht. Wir waren draußen, auf dem Quidditch-Feld, allein, und diesmal hatte ich den Schnatz gefangen. Und weißt du was? Ich hatte gewonnen, und deshalb durfte ich dich nehmen, gleich dort. Ich hab dich in die Ränge der Slytherins gezerrt, die Klamotten runter gerissen, und zuerst dies hier mit dir gemacht."

Malfoys blonder Haarschopf verschwand und tauchte auf Hüfthöhe wieder auf. Harry spürte erst Malfoys Zunge, dann die Hitze seiner Mundhöhle. Er stieß beinahe unkontrolliert mit seiner Hüfte, als der Slytherin geschickt seine Zähne ins Spiel brachte. Malfoy hielt ihn sachte durch seine Hände, die er auf Harrys Hüfte platzierte, unter Kontrolle.

„Na, wer wird denn gleich so gierig sein? Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir." Malfoy beschränkte sich wieder auf seine Fingerfertigkeit. „Soll ich dir erzählen, was ich danach gemacht habe?", fragte er, während er zusätzlich Harrys Nacken küsste, an der empfindlichen Haut nagte und saugte.

„Oh. Ja. Weiter", keuchte Harry und machte sich selbst mit den Fingern auf den Weg an Malfoys Körper hinab.

„Ich habe dich umgedreht, auf die Bänke gedrückt und mich über dich hergemacht. Genauso wie ich es mir seit Monaten vorstelle. Weißt du was? Anthony Goldstein hat zum Glück dunkle Haare, also konnte ich die Augen halb verschließen und mir vorstellen, dass ich dich habe. Seine dünnen, langweiligen Haare sind nichts gegen das hier." Er zwirbelte ein paar Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern. „Seine hübschen blauen Augen sagten nichts. Ich stellte mir vor, sie hätten dieses fantastische smaragdgrün. Sie sagten mir, dass du mich willst und dass ich dich spüren lassen kann, wie sehr ich dich haben will. Willst du es spüren?", flüsterte Malfoy ihm ins Ohr und schickte damit einen Schauer nach dem anderen Harrys Rücken herunter.

„Oh ja. Mach bloß weiter!", stöhnte Harry unter Malfoys Worten und Bewegungen. Doch dann bemerkte Harry, dass die Finger, die vorher seine Erektion umschlossen, tiefer wanderten. Er hob die Hüfte leicht an, damit Malfoy ihm ein Kissen unter den Hintern legen konnte.

„Das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche... Wenn ich's richtig verstanden habe, müsste jeden Moment...", überlegte Malfoy laut. Wie auf Befehl erschien mit einem leisen „pop" eine kleine Flasche auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Harry sah, dass Malfoy seinen Finger mit dem Gleitmittel benetzte und spürte kurz darauf den ersten Finger an seinem Eingang. Nachdem er Malfoy signalisiert hatte, dass er weitermachen soll, drang der Finger langsam ein. Harry atmete zischend ein, doch der Schmerz war zu gering um die Lust, die er spürte, zu verdrängen. Erst kam ein zweiter, dann ein dritter Finger dazu und plötzlich traf Malfoy etwas in ihm und Harry wurde entgültig schwindelig.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Malfoy, nachdem Harry unter ihm weiterhin so zischend einatmete.

„Verrücktestes Gefühl überhaupt. Bisher. Wow." Harry verlor den Sinn für ganze Sätze und ließ sich blindlings von dem erfahrenen Slytherin, der inzwischen zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen saß, verführen. „Mach endlich weiter, Draco!"

„Bei Salazar, ich habe mir so oft vorgestellt in dir zu versinken. Ich habe mir ausgemalt, wie deine Enge mich umschließt, wie du dich unter mir windest, wie ich dir so viel Lust bereite, dass es deine wildesten Träume übersteigt." Während er sich selbst vorbereitete, flüsterte Malfoy immer noch, so dass Harry seine Worte eher erahnte. „Du solltest es sein, der meinen Namen stöhnt, derjenige sein, der nach mehr bettelt."

Auf einmal spürte Harry etwas feuchtes, warmes und vor allem größeres, das sich seinen Weg bahnte. Finger waren eine Sache, aber... Malfoy spürte Harrys Unsicherheit und lenkte ihn weiter ab, indem er erneut Harrys Erektion ergriff und weiter erzählte.

„Diese Phantasie gibt es auch in der umgekehrten Version, Harry. Ich stelle mir vor, wie du mich nimmst, wie ich dich immer stärker spüre, während du immer weiter eindringst." Während er erzählte, verdeutlichte er auch körperlich, was er meinte.

**_xxx_**

„Du, Draco? Kann ich dich noch einmal etwas fragen?"

„Ich zügele mich jetzt und mache nicht den blöden Wortwitz von wegen ‚Das waren aber schon zwei Fragen!' Bitte. Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Sie hatten es sich zwischen all den silbernen und grünen Kissen und Decken gemütlich gemacht. Harry fuhr entspannt mit den Fingern über Malfoys unbedeckte Brust.

„Du hast da vorhin von etwas gesprochen... Von wegen umgekehrt... Also, es kommt natürlich darauf an, ob du auch willst, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen..."

„Shhh, Harry." Malfoy legte ihm einen Finger über die Lippen und kam ganz nah. Harry glaubte, wieder die Spiegelung des Wassers, den rauschenden Wellengang in diesen grauen Augen zu erkennen. „Wir können diesen Raum hier noch in seiner Gänze ausnutzen. Außerdem gibt es da noch das Vertrauensschülerbad und vergiss nicht, ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer. So viele Möglichkeiten... Wenn du sie nutzen möchtest, Harry?"

„Und ob ich sie nutzen möchte. Ich fange gleich damit an, es ist Samstag Abend, wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit." Er gab Malfoy einen Kuss und landete ganz unabsichtlich auf seinem Oberkörper. „Und morgen den ganzen Tag, und morgen Nacht..."

**_xxx_**

_Update: Bisher war die Geschichte hier zu Ende. Hatte aber daran gedacht, einen zweiten (ausführlicheren) Teil aus Dracos Sicht zu machen – oder eventuell Hermines Sicht, wenn sie's herausfindet... Soll ich fortsetzen? _


End file.
